


multitasking

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruling the world from the comfort of home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	multitasking

Clark wakes up to Lex's voice on the phone and Lex's fingers playing with his.

"...should definitely step up production in the new plant. Bring Gabe Sullivan down for an evaluation; he's my best consultant. I'll check back later."

"Ruling the world from the comfort of home?"

"I can multitask." Lex slides back down the pillows. "I'm a genius, you know."

"I read that somewhere." Clark watches Lex's left hand move against his right, as though he's memorizing its feel and texture. "It's just a hand, Lex."

Lex's grin would be goofy on a lesser mortal. "No. No, it's not."


End file.
